


Phichit Saves the Day

by sielu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hotel Workers AU, M/M, based on the Sunshine City Prince Hotel standees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sielu/pseuds/sielu
Summary: Being Yuuri's friend is easy, loving him is ever simpler, but watching him fall deeper in love with the hotel's star waiter day after day is tiring.Phichit might have infinite patience with guests, but he's done waiting for Yuuri's prince charming to notice him.It's time to take matters into his own hands.





	Phichit Saves the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Nonny for helping editing!  
> We speak Spanish though, so be warned of typos and mistakes.

Phichit was a good person.

Phichit was a good person and he did not deserve the kind of pain his best friend inflicted on him on daily basis, because Phichit was the kind of person who always offered his best smile to others no matter the situation and that was the reason he worked where he did.

As a front office clerk, Phichit often tried to go the extra mile when it came to guests. Not only he tried to make small talk with them when checking them in into the hotel, he actually cared about how their trip was going. He got excited when it was newlyweds beginning the first leg of their honeymoon, when it was a mother and her friends on a getaway weekend and when kids mentioned to them they were going to visit that super famous themed park for the very first time, often offering them tips on how to the get the best experience ever and enjoy their time fully. He was even first option to take the Front Desk Supervisor position by Mrs. Baranotskaya, the hotel Manager, by the end of the month as the current one had resigned because she felt she needed to spend more time with her family.

So Phichit didn’t deserve any of this.

And by “this” he meant the torture of watching his best friend moon over one of the hotel’s restaurant waiters.

Yuuri Katsuki, or “that lovable idiot” as Phichit often called him when his eyes were fixed on the waiter, was a dance major at the local university, son of the owners of the best spa in town and Phichit’s best friend. They have known each other since they were kids, when Phichit accompanied his mother to the Katsuki Spa and found himself bored to death until he realized the nice lady on the front desk had a son his age who was as bored as him sitting next to his mother and insisted on spending their time together, which Mrs. Katsuki approved when she fell victim of Phichit’s famous “I swear I’m an angel” smile.

While Phichit was outgoing and a bit loud, Yuuri was quiet and shy and somehow they managed to work.

And so the world’s greatest friendship was born.

Yet he was sure watching his best friend fall deeper in love each day and deny himself the opportunity to be loved in return wasn’t part of the friendship contract they signed as a joke the day Phichit turned 13 years old, so Phichit has been trying to set Yuuri and his crush up since the night his best friend drunkenly confessed his feelings to him.

 _“You don’t understand”,_ Yuuri had said, hugging a bottle of beer to his chest _, “he’s just so… Phichit… he’s… dreamy doesn’t begin to explain it. And his eyes!”_

_“As blue as the bluest blue to ever blue?”_

_“How did you know?”_ Yuuri asked, leaning forward into Phichit’s personal space.

_“You have been saying it for the last thirty minutes.”_

_“Because they’re that blue. Obviously.”_

Still all his plans didn’t seem to work.

It started with small actions; using Yuuri’s current position of bellboy at the same hotel he worked (a job Phichit managed to snatch him after Yuuri declared he _needed something to do that didn’t involve dancing or being a bother to his parents and if it involved money even better_ ) by asking him to go to the hotel’s restaurant to request a cup of that super exquisite coffee only Georgi, chief waiter, managed to prepare or accompany a guest that wasn’t really lost to the restaurant, because he was oh-so-busy trying to make Opera work again ( _“That darn system, Yuuri! You don’t understand!”_ ) or accidentally losing the one copy of that special lunch menu with a discount the front desk had a chance to offer at check in, all just to give him a chance to bump into the waiter and begin their love story. It didn’t even matter Yuuri never told him who that waiter happened to be, the “blue eyes” clue was lost on Phichit when the 80% of the restaurant workers had blue eyes. He just wanted his best friend to be happy and it was turning to be an herculean task.

Nevertheless, it all changed on a fateful Friday night.

Phichit was about to leave the hotel, Yuuri waiting for him outside the locker room, when he happened to hear a conversation between two waiters who were also finishing their shifts.

“I’ve tried everything, Chris. Everything.” One of them said, his voice sounding desperate. “I even tried to convince Georgi to tell him I’m the one making the coffee, just so he could talk to me.”

“But you hate coffee.”

“I despise it with all of my heart.”

“Why don’t you just talk to him, then?”

A choking noise left the guy’s mouth, as if the other guy’s words were something he hadn’t thought about. And according to the blank state of his face, or what Phichit could see of it, apparently he didn’t.  And because Phichit was nothing but a good person who apparently couldn’t help Yuuri find true love, maybe he could help this guy. Obviously, getting a good look at him was the first thing he needed to do, so he peaked at him from his spot on the other side of the room and he saw them.

Eyes as blue as the bluest blue to ever blue.

Undoubtedly, being the good worker he was, Phichit made sure to know every single one of the hotel workers, from the manager to the newest addition of the housekeeping staff, and it didn’t take him more than 1 second to realize Yuuri’s crush was Victor Nikiforov aka star waiter aka next chief waiter aka how can someone be this attractive? aka why is he working here, isn’t he rich as fuck?

And he seemed to have a crush on someone from the hotel. Oh no.

“I… didn’t think about it.”

For someone as good looking as Victor, he seemed to be pretty dumb.

“Victor, my friend, you’re an idiot. Follow my advice, next time you see him just go and talk! About anything, even the guests are a good conversation opening.”

 _No, Victor, don’t do it. If you do it you could break Yuuri’s heart_ , Phichit thought. He knew the moment Victor decided to talk to his crush, he would be unavailable. Because who in their sane mind would reject him? Well, Phichit would, but he’s not just anybody.

“Are you crazy? I can’t just talk to Yuuri!”

 _WHAT!_ Phichit head movement was so fast he left something break on his neck. This was going to hurt in the morning.

“Every time I see him he’s on a rush and has this look on his face… Oh no… Chris, I think he hates me!”

 _“HE DOESN’T”_ Phichit wanted to scream. What was his luck to witness Victor Nikiforov confessing his love for Yuuri Katsuki, Phichit’s very own best friend, to Chris Giacometti? It was as if destiny had decided to give him a hand after getting frustrated at their bad decisions too.

And suddenly, he knew what he had to do.

“Victor Nikiforov”, he said on his grimiest voice, making Victor and Chris jump on their seats. “I heard you mention a name. Could this Yuuri be Yuuri Katsuki? My _best friend?_ ”

“I… who are you?”

“Are you f… oh my god! I’m Phichit!” He said, raising his arms on a completely frustrated way. Who in their right mind didn’t know who Phichit Chulanont was? He was the poster boy of the perfect front desk clerk.

Victor’s face remained blank as he stared at Phichit, not being able to recognize him and frustrating him even more.

“Mrs. Baranoskaya’s favorite, right?” Chris added, immediately winning a spot on Phichit’s ‘you can trust them’ list, as someone who knew what greatness was when it was staring right in front of him.

“The very one. Thanks for knowing who I am, Christophe Giacometti, bartender extraordinaire.” He presumed his knowledge on the staff, winking on Chris’ direction before sitting between the two friends. “You didn’t answer my question though, Victor Nikiforov. Were you two talking about Yuuri Katsuki?”

“I… I… We… Chris?” Victor stuttered, panic written on his face as he looked as his friend, a cry of help obvious in his eyes.

“No. I’m done helping your idiotic ass. I told you to gather up courage and do something.”

“So it is Yuuri!”

“YOU LIKE PLISETSKY?!” A fourth voice exclaimed, letting them know they weren’t alone in the room when Georgi’s head appeared behind one of the shower’s curtains. “But he’s like 12.”

“I don’t like Yura! Go rinse your shampoo, Georgi, you’re already late for your date!” Victor shoot back, clearly annoyed. “Why would I even like Yura?”

“Your taste is a tad weird, my friend.” Georgi replied, his hair white because of the product on it.

“Five minutes, Gosha. Anya won’t wait any longer.”

“I know, I know.”

“So you do like Yuuri.” Phichit claimed, getting back the topic on track.

“I… might” And for the first time ever, Phichit saw Victor blush. The same man who was constantly harassed by older woman who often tried to set him up with their grandchildren (and some even asking him out themselves), the same person who once danced on top of a table at the Christmas party, barely dressed and not even drunk because he wanted the housekeeping staff to have good memories for the end of the year. That very man. He was blushing and just because someone figured out his deepest secret (or so Phichit thought.)

“Then, my friend… can I call you my friend?” Victor nodded. “My friend, I have good news for you.” Phichit brought them closer to him by snaking his arms on their shoulders. “He’s waiting by the door.”

Three seconds. That’s how long it took to Victor to process the words Phichit said and begin to freak out, his breathing becoming faster and color draining from his face.

“Are you alright?” Chris asked, concerned about his friend’s wellbeing.

“I’m never leaving this room again.” Victor muttered, pressing one of his hands to his chest and the other to his mouth, slightly rocking on his spot.

Phichit sighed at the obvious theatricals from the waiter. He knew for someone people begin close by the person they like might become stressful, he lived it through it all in daily basis with Yuuri, but he had never seen someone about to throw up, giving the phrase ‘sickly in love’ a new meaning.

“Victor, my friend, these _are_ good news!” He explained. “Yuuri, who happens to be my best friend, and I were about to go home to have a movie night. We were going to get take out and marathon all Back to the Future movies, but guess what? There seems to be something upsetting my stomach right now, possible because of that very strong coffee Georgi made for me earlier”

“HEY!” They heard Georgi cry from the shower, still paying attention to their conversation.

“And we don’t want Yuuri to have a boring night, do we?” Both Victor and Chris nodded. “So I’m offering you the chance to ask him out! Go watch a movie! I heard they’re having late showings of The Empire Strikes Back on the old theater and my Yuuri here is a big fan of Star Wars.”

“He’s a man of good taste.” Chris agreed. “If you don’t ask him out I might, Victor.”

Victor paled even more, as if what possible, and stared at his friend dumbstruck. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“You know I would. Unless you got your act together and did something.” Chris stood up from the bench and stretched his limb, his gaze fixed on Victor. “So hurry up, goldenrod or Katsuki might get to know _my_ lightsaber.”

“First of all, nice use of the quote” Phichit stated. “Second, ew. My friend doesn’t need your wookiee charm, he’d be better off with the scruffy nerf herder over here” he pointed at Victor and gained an approving nod from Chris, who seemed to enjoy his Star Wars knowledge.

“Who’s a scruff…”

“Save it for later, Victor” Chris stopped him, grabbing Victor’s bag and throwing it at his friend. “Put your jacket on and get ready to ask that boy out as soon as we leave this room or I swear, I will ask him out and then tell him embarrassing stories about this friend of mine who has a crush on him and is too much of a coward to make a move. And I will tell him while my hand caresses that perfect butt of his.”

“He looks like he’s being serious, Victor. And my Yuuri has lovely ass-ests, please don’t let this weirdo enjoy them. I’m begging you.”

Phichit wasn’t sure if his words and Chris help worked on Victor, who still looked like there was something troubling him. Could it be his terrible luck to not only have a best friend who refused to interact with the one person who could be the man of his dreams, but to also know that said man of his best friend’s dreams was scared to make the first move? Was this some kind of punishment for that time he took 3 minutes longer than usual going out to get food for his hamsters because he got distracted by a husky and his owner? He didn’t know, but it certainly felt like it.

Victor wasn’t moving and Phichit was starting to lose faith when his prayers were answered in the form of one (already dressed and ready for his date) Georgi Popovich.

“Yuuri!” They heard Georgi greet him. “It’s getting late, you should be going home.”

“Georgi, hi.” You could easily heard the shyness on Yuuri’s voice. “Yeah, I’m waiting for Phichit, he’s taking too long on the lockers room.”

“It’s getting cold right now, go inside and hurry that boy or Mrs. Baranoskaya will see you both and offer you to take a second shift. Hurry up!”

And so it happened. Georgi stepped outside, pushed Yuuri inside the room and closed the door after him, leaving the four of them alone on a steamy room, not before muttering _‘suck it, losers’_ to everyone but Yuuri.

“Yuuri!” Chris exclaimed first, walking up to him and giving him a strong one-armed hug. “Just the man we were talking about!”

“Chris don’t” Victor mumbled and Phichit would have felt bad for him if he didn’t want to end with this ridiculous dilemma already.

“You were?” Yuuri asked, his face coloring when he noticed Victor was sitting next to Phichit and avoiding the waiter’s blue eyes at all costs.

“We were! Phichit, our good friend here mentioned he wasn’t feeling alright, so Victor and I… you know Victor, right? The idiot over there? Good! So, Victor and I were thinking about looking for you so you could bring him home to rest.”

“Is that true, Phi? Are you feeling bad?”

“I… Oh, yes. Very bad.” Phichit rested his right hand on his stomached and moaned in fake-pain. “The coffee was too strong, Yuuri. I think we might need to cancel movie night.”

“Oh no, let’s go home already. You need to rest.” Yuuri’s voice sounded worried and Phichit felt terrible for what his little white lie was doing to his friend. “We can move our movie night to another day.”

“Yuuri, you’re truly the best but I don’t want you to miss on movie night. And these two gentlemen agree with me.”

“We do. Especially because Phichit noticed you don’t have any other day on the next two weeks in which your leaving hours are the same.” Chris lied on the spot, earning even more respect from Phichit than he already had.

“Just like Chris said. So Yuuri, can you believe it? Victor here just happened to have two movie tickets from tonight’s showing of Empire Strikes Back! So being the gentleman he is, he offered to take you with him.”

“Oh… Oh no! No, I could never!!”

“Yuuri.” Victor spoke for the first time since mumbling to Chris earlier, standing up and walking all the way to where Yuuri was, taking both of his hands on his. “Nothing would make me happier than take you out to see Star Wars.”

A part of Phichit wanted to scream. A good scream, one made out of happiness and all things nice in this world, as the beginning of Yuuri’s love story was starting. The other part of him wanted to cry, because Yuuri was growing too fast and would soon leave their nest to spend his days with Victor. Phichit wasn’t someone you could call a big dreamer, though Yuuri would disagree with the statement, so he was certain his thoughts were one hundred percent right. There was no way he could be wrong on this one.

“Yuuri, say yes! Chris offered to take me home, you don’t need to worry.”

“Are… are you sure?” Yuuri asked, but his question wasn’t directed to Phichit anymore. He was looking through his lashes at Victor, who was offering him the most love-struck look Phichit had ever seen in someone, the mess-of-a-human Phichit had seen before completely gone.

“Completely sure.”

“I… Okay. I’ll go with you.”

A cry of victory and a song of glory were heard, all of this inside of Phichit’s head and a stray tear made itself present on Chris left cheek, one he quickly cleaned of his face. The two of them smiled at each other, happy to finally set the happy couple in motion.

Yuuri and Victor were still looking at each other’s eyes, their hands now joined and fingers interlocked and didn’t seem to notice their best friends’ silent interactions. They smiled at their friends and said their goodbyes, both of them sporting soft blushes and dreamy eyes.

“So…” Chris said, looking at Phichit with a smug smile.

“So?”

“Do you wanna go out or something?”

“I’m dating Seung Gil from Accounting,”

“Oh.”

“Yes.”

“He’s cool. Good choice.”

“Thanks.”

The two of them stared at each other, starting to feel uncomfortable after the failed proposition.

“Are you taking me home or not?”

“Sure, let me grab my car keys.”

While Phichit might not be riding a car into the sunset with his prince charming, as Seung Gil is probably sleeping with an armful of husky next to his chest, he knows Yuuri is and he can’t wait until his friend night is over. He wants to know everything about Yuuri and Victor’s date, especially the juicy details and be forever happy for them. After all, the best man of the groom needs good intel for his speech.

**Author's Note:**

> If Lilia were to manage a hotel, I'm pretty sure she would be as hard working and amazing as my ex-manager.  
> Anyway, I'm not sure about the ending and might edit it soon.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
